Ninja Fun
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: Girosumi and Ziroro are at it again. mom and dad are gone for a week, so what do to? play Ninja of course! but another trip on the time machine AGAIN! they decided to play tricks on the people in the past
1. NINJA

Lying on the couch are two kids. One couch lays Ziroro, tha other Girosumi. Bored out of their lives. Their parents are out of town for a few days, their uncle's are with them…so what are they gonna do today? In the middle of a hot summer day…

"Ziroro," I said

"What?" he said

"Can you turn the air conditioner on?"

"Ugh," he lifts one hand, then he drops it, "sorry to exhausted,"

"Ugh, why does it have to be so hot?" I look over at Ziroro, and started laughing

"what?"

"you, you look like Nyororo came and suck you dry,"

"not…funny," I still laugh

"Hey sis," I turn my head to look at him, "what are we going to do for this week? No one is home beside us,"

I pondered his word for a moment. What are we going to do? Think of something fun…fun…ninja's…. "Oh! I know what we're going to do today! Wait where is Perry?"

"Who?"

"Nothing," I laughed out loud, "come on, I think Uncle Keroro had some ninja suits in the base,"

So off to the base we go. I would call it secret base, but it's not that secret anymore. I discovered it on my own when I was five. I remember the face of everyone when I entered the room during a meeting. Haha. Going into the suit room, Ziroro and I split up. There are so many suits, Uncle Keroro's favorite one made him look like a business man.

"Girosumi! I found the girl ninja suit!" he exclaimed as he run to me holding the girl ninja suit.

"Thanks," I grabbed the suit, putting it on. Light shines around. When the light goes away, I look in a nearby mirror; I kinda look like Aunt Koyuki, except my suit is purple.

"Hey stop admiring yourself," Ziroro said smiling

"You first," I noticed he found the boy ninja suit, which was blue, and he, too, was looking in the mirror. We laughed together.

"Oh!" Ziroro exclaimed, "It comes with weapons," as we checked our suits, I noticed we both had Mizugumo (shoes that walk on water), Kunai (small knife) Grappling hooks (we can be like Tarzan with these, you throw them, it hooks, then swing on the rope connected to the hook) and shuriken (ninja stars). Ziroro got the Katana, and I got a Kusarigama with an extra sickle. Good thing we took ninja lessons from Uncle Dororo, or we wouldn't know how to use some of this stuff. Grabbing Ziroro's hand, we took off to the Practice room to have some fun. We took a short cut though uncle Kululu's invention room.

"Hey Girosumi, I've got a better plan then to go to the practice room," Ziroro said, stopping me

"hmm? What is it?" I asked


	2. our stuff please

"This way Girosumi! This way! This way!" Ziroro pulls me in a certain direction.

"Ah Ziroro! Where are you taking me?" why do I get this odd feeling?

Still walking though the inventions room, we stopped in front of the infamous time machine.

"Oh Ziroro! Not again!" I groaned

"No, no! Listen! We go to the past, right? Ok, since we are ninjas, Ninjas have awesome powers, and we should play tricks on them!" he explained happily

"Uh huh, they'll know it's us because we've been to the past like TWO TIMES!" I replied

"Nah uh, not unless we use Uncle Kululu's new super invisibly button!"

Oh yea…I forgot about that…it's something Uncle Kululu made, so far he made five, that whoever uses it, no one, not even with special glasses can see us. They won't be able to see us in the past. The good part is, we can see each other. Though I'm not sure about if people can hear us or not when we talk. Ziroro's plan is sound proof.

"Ok fine, let's go find the buttons…" off we went searching for the container that contains the buttons. Ziroro found them. He chose the one that looks like a radioactive symbol, mine was diamond. Putting them on our headgear we were set to go. I walked over to the controls; I set it so we would land in a nearby forest, the one where Aunt Koyuki and Uncle Dororo live.

"Oh! Be right back Ziroro!" I run though the base to my room. I grabbed my special bag. I throw in my iPod, and two blankets. Then running to the hallway closet, I grabbed our camping gear. Let's see a tent, matches, hmm what else? I grabbed a few more things. Then ran back to the invention room, I grabbed a pair of night vision goggles on the way. I met Ziroro back at the time machine, and I told him what I got. He told me to put the night goggles back because our ninja goggles have night vision in them and we are also able to see people who are invisible.

We walked onto the machine, "cant believe we're going to the past again," I muttered, pressing the button, we went to the past for the third time.

Everywhere around us are tree's. birds are chirping, a light breeze. Perfect. Before we did anything else, we set up camp. We found a nice area, where we can use bushes as a outer wall. Putting up the tent was hard, it took about two hours. Once we were finished we headed out on our first mission. To spy on the Hinata house.

We turned on the super invisible buttons on. They'll never know. We landed on the roof of the house. I looked over the edge. There by Giroro's tent, was Giroro and Natsumi in front of a fire. Natsumi's head laid on top of Giroro's. I guess this is when mom and dad started to date.

"aw" I whispered

"what is it?" Ziroro looks over the edge, "ugh!" he said a little bit too loudly, because Giroro's head snapped up. I guess the buttons don't work for sound. We backed away from the edge.

"whose there?" he said, Natsumi looks up also.

"gah, we got to go Girosumi," we jump off the house, landing in front of the gate, "that was close,"

It was getting late so we went back to our tent.

"tomorrow, we should invade the base!" Ziroro said

"That would be awesome to do!" so far, this trip has been fun. I turned off the light from our flashlight and we went to sleep.


	3. codename: Invade

I woke up to the smell of cooking. I look over, Ziroro wasn't in his bed. Crawling out of the tent, I see Ziroro sitting by the fire, with two fishes on sticks cooking over a fire.

"Nice job," I said sitting down by him, he turns to look at him

"You know I was thinking," He started to say, "We should use codenames, I mean we do look different wearing the ninja suits and all, but anyone can recognize us if we use our real names,"

"Huh… your right, what should we use," I ponder a little, "Oh I got it! You'll be shortie and I'll be awesome girl!" my smile grew big at the thought, yea awesome girl is a great name for me. Ziroro punched me on the arm

"How come I'm shortie?" he scowled, "ok new idea, let's switch our names and shorten them, or rearrange them or whatever"

"Ooh nice! I'll be ZiZi!"

"I'll be Gyro!"

"Gyro? Isn't that some type of food?"

"I think so….oh well it sounds cool,"

ZiZi and Gyro, the ninja siblings….that sounds like a TV show. After finishing breakfast, we drew up a battle strategy. We debated on how we will start our invasion on the secret base. Should we enter though a window? Dig a hole? Digging a hole is probably not a good idea. Then an idea popped in my head, we'll enter though the basement. I heard some girl did that when she wanted to take a picture of Uncle Fuyuki.

So we set off, this is gonna be fun! Switching on the buttons, no one can see us except us. We jumped from building to building till we got near the Hinata house. I stand on top of a telephone pole, looking down. Ziroro, I mean Gyro, stands on the Hinata's neighbor's house. I noticed grandma….Aki….leaving for her job. Fuyuki and Natsumi left for school. We waited till lunch time. Why that time? I don't know.

Then we launched into our mission. It was simple, all we do is invade it, and maybe take something, like a Gundam model or something. Since the Alien invasion in the future, Uncle Keroro lost all of his Gundam models. So that could be a small surprise for him. Another reason we're invading the base, is to find an easy way to get to Kululu's time machine. It's the only way back home, so might as well try to find it.

Gyro was still outside, keeping an eye on things. I wouldn't let him go in the base just yet. I climbed though pipes, small spaces, and other things till I got to the bottom of the base. I noticed that whole place was shaking.

Ziroro (Gyro) who was outside noticed the house splitting in two. In wonder, he continued to watch. A large ship came out; it was a green ship with a cargo hold area. He wonders if the ARMPIT platoon is going somewhere.

Which they are…their next plan to invade Pekopon is to try creating a zoo, and earning money, which Keroro will spend on Gundam models.

Ziroro enters the house, it was empty.

Entering from the bottom and top of the base, two ninja's invade the Keronians secret base.


	4. Hackers paradise

It was hot and stuffy down in the basement. I guess because of all the machines that work around here. I found the stairs leading upward. It took ten minutes till I got out of the lower levels. Lifting my hand, I touched a button on watch. A little 3d map popped up. It showed me all of the rooms in the base, and it will also tell me if anyone else is. I noticed no one was here, except for a little dot on the map. Someone was in the base…I wonder…

"Gyro, are you in the base?" I said into the watch

"Yes," he voice came out scratchy. I guess something was interfering with our comms.

"Ok, I'll meet you by the lab,"

"Ok," came the reply, "but I got to do something first," what is he going to do?

Ziroro walked among the walls, looking for something. He felt something in the wall, he pulled it. A little door opened and Ziroro went though. Inside were computers everywhere. This was Kululu's special room. He sat on the chair, putting his hands on the keyboard, he begun to type.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in inner Tokyo, a computer beeps…<p>

Kululu turns his head to look; someone has deactivated the traps and cameras in the secret base. Kululu doesn't tell anyone

"Kukukuku," he begins typing on his computer, activating the secret camera's that have an anti-barrier on them. On his screen pops a video. No one is sitting in his sit, but he can see the keys on the keyboard going up and down as someone pushes them.

"They're hacking from far away, or they have an anti-barrier on, I click," he presses another button. It was supposed to show anyone with a barrier on but it didn't work. Kululu started to get annoyed, he pressed button after button, trying to reveal the secret person. Finally using heat sensor, he could see that someone was sitting in his chair; it was either some small child or a Keronian. But whoever it was, he or she is good.

* * *

><p>Ziroro was glad he took lessons from uncle Kululu. Even his old system was easy to hack. As long as Ziroro doesn't do an evil laugh, he was good.<p>

* * *

><p>Kululu decided, with the hidden cameras, he'll watch what's going on. On one screen, a female ninja was walking down one of the hallways.<p>

* * *

><p>Where oh where is that time machine? I thought as I wondered down the halls. I wonder where Gyro is, know I think of it, I haven't triggered any traps or seen any cameras. I wonder if this is his doing. I guess having Uncle Kululu teaching him some things was a good idea.<p>

Sighing, I continued walking. I found Kululu's lab, which Gyro was in.

"Eh, Gyro! Are you done yet?" I asked, Gyro turned off his anti-barrier

"Yes,"

* * *

><p>Another ninja? Who are these people? And why do they want to invade our base? Thought Kululu as he watched the screen.<p>

"Ninja?" Kululu turned around, a bit startled. It was Keroro, "wait isn't that…our base? Our base is being invaded?"

* * *

><p>Together we walked to the invention room. Ziroro…sigh I mean Gyro…looked at the time machine. I looked around, and I found something interesting…<p>

* * *

><p>"Kero! Men! Abort the plan! Our base has been invaded!"<p> 


	5. L8rs!

"Gyro! Look at this!" I yelled, turning to my brother.

"What?" he notices the things in my heads, "watches?"

"Not ordinary watches, time machine watches!" I exclaimed

He eyed me wearily, "ok watch this,"

As soon as his sister disappeared, she came right behind him, holding something else besides watches. A picture of our family, all four of us.

"Ok, ok, I believe you, but how did you know about them and that they'll work?" he asked picking up one of the other watches.

"I tried before I showed you, but you know, I never knew uncle Kululu built these,"

"Yea…"

***beep*beep***

A screen on our normal watches pop up, showing a map of the base, and five orange dots coming towards us

"THEY CAME BACK!" I exclaimed, both of us immediately put on our anti-barriers, "quick Gyro! This way," I grabbed his hand, and ran out of the room.

"Intruders!" said a voice over the intercom, "we know you're there! Give yourselves up before it's too late," how in the world did they know we were here?

I kept on running, I was about to turn a corner when Dororo came. He had a weird glasses thing on, "Keroro! I found them!" I ran the other way, I though uncle Kululu made these so no one can see us no matter what! Unless….they use that heat thing that can see body temperatures…dang… we kept on running to the basement, I knew the group was right behind us.

I think we lost them somewhere in the basement. I pushed Ziroro though an opening that I had came though before to get in. my feet dangled as I came in, but I pulled my feet in as the group came underneath us. Slowly we crawled though the small opening. We finally able to breathe fresh air when we came out, right by Giroro's tent. We turned off our anti-barriers. Yea bad choice. We heard a voice above us, "Ninja's should serve justice! Not to invade!" we look up it was Koyuki. Then we found ourselves surrounded.

"Tch," Ziroro and I stand back to back,

"Give up now intruders!" said Keroro, "or face the punishment!" yea like we'll ever give up. We put up our fingers, kinda like we were praying,

"Shadow clone jutsu!" We yelled, and several clones of us appeared. While everyone was momently confused, we escaped. We made to the street, when they started to follow us…again…well maybe we should end our trip, I was about to tell Ziroro we got to go, when I remember our stuff, I they find it, we'll be in trouble. So we jumped from house to house, still being followed to our house. We lost them by the mall.

We made it to our tent alright, and immediately packed our stuff. Two small bags lay in front of us, filled with the things we brought, when we heard a snap. Turning quickly around back to back, and once again, we were surrounded.

"You should give up now," said Giroro coming out of the shadows, followed by the others and Koyuki.

"What was your objective to invading our base?" asked Keroro, Ziroro glanced at me, I nodded. We stand up straight, and we both bowed, "I am ZiZi," "I'm Gyro," and together we said, "Thank you for letting us have some fun,"

"Fun?" asked Tamama

"err we had nothing to do…so we invaded your base, haha!" said Ziroro

"Fun or not," Giroro pointed his gun at us, "You still invaded our base!"

"but that was the fun part, and now we give you our adieu," we both pressed the pre-set buttons on the time machine watches, Giroro shot his gun, but we were already in our own time.

Everyone looks up, "I wonder why they invaded our base," said Keroro

We landed on the couch. I checked the calendar, we made it one day before mom and dad come home. Well we spent our wisely.

:ok ok now more Girosumi and Ziroro stories...for now :D

:i have two new sgt frog stories coming up...soon


End file.
